Feliz cumpleaños, Hayama Kotaro
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: –Feliz cumpleaños, Hayama –terminó e inmediatamente fue cegado por la enorme y radiante sonrisa del de orbes verdes. [Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español]
1. Chapter 1

_**.-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HAYAMA KOTARO-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _KnB no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Re-Disclaimer:**_ _Este conjunto de drabbles participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Espero no estar violando ninguna regla con respecto al reto ;u; Pero, diablos, mi pequeño Kotaro necesita mucho amorsh~ (?) Y no me decidía con cuál idea quedarme, hasta que hacer este conjunto de drabbles vino a mi mente… Principalmente era un MayuHaya, pero luego el HayaIzu me incitaba a cambiar mi idea original… y luego vino Akashi a amenazarme con sus tijeras (?) xD Así que, esa es la razón del porqué no subí antes el reto; estaba muy ocupada con mi pequeño debate interno (?) Y, al verme incapaz de elegir sólo uno, me dije: ¿Y sí haces un conjunto de drabbles con distintos personajes de KnB?... Y ¡Oh, cielos! Terminé haciéndolo sin darme ni cuenta (?) En fin, disfruten de su lectura~_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _[Mayuzumi C. & Hayama K.] [Akashi S.] [Nebuya E.] [Mibuchi R.]_

* * *

 _ **~F.C.H.K.~**_

Mayuzumi frunció el ceño, mientras observaba los _garabatos_ en su locker –porque eso eran: _garabatos_. Distaban mucho de ser una caligrafía legible–; buscó con la mirada al posible responsable. ¿Nebuya? No, parecía muy ocupado devorando a escondidas aquel gran trozo de carne. ¿Mibuchi? Qué va; si el _princeso_ lo que menos tenía era una _horrible_ letra. ¿Akashi? Descartado; el señor absoluto tenía una caligrafía perfecta. Quizás, hasta la mejor del mundo, ¿por qué? Pues, porque el señor era _absolutamente perfecto_.

Su mirada inconscientemente –no, conscientemente– se posó en el chico de alborotados cabellos naranjos y sonrisa extensa. Hayama sonreía –bueno, siempre lo hacía– como idiota; no, no era que Mayuzumi lo pensará –bueno, sí lo hacía–, pero el chico realmente tenía una boba sonrisa y una cara de: _Yo lo hice. Mírame_ , que lo delataba inmediatamente.

–Hayama –habló, girándose hacía el menor.

–¿Sí, _Mayuzumi-senpai_? –Un tono empalagoso acompañado de sus ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviese esperando algo, le hizo sentir _repulsión_ al mayor.

–Nada –se giró, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto; ya lo limpiaría él luego, ¿Para qué molestarse en siquiera hablarle a Kotaro?

Un fuerte quejido del menor resonó en sus oídos, para luego dar paso a los cuchicheos –nada disimulados– de Nebuya y Mibuchi en _su_ contra. Chihiro sólo suspiró, mirando los garabatos: _**F.C.H.K.**_ ¿¡Qué diablos significaba eso!? ¿¡En qué mierda pensaba Hayama cuando garabateó aquello!? Mejor dicho, _¿Hayama estaba pensando mientras lo hacía?_ Negó, Kotaro no lo hacía –jamás lo hacía, si le preguntaban al de cabellos ceniza–.

– _Chihiro_ –la imponente y firme voz de Akashi habló y Chihiro se encogió en su lugar, limitándose a mirarlo de reojo. Mayuzumi sólo asintió, indicándole que le había oído–. ¿Sabes qué significa _eso_? –Señaló, con su dedo de niño rico, los garabatos.

–No.

–Feliz Cumpleaños, Hayama Kotaro–explicó el más pequeño, sin perder la serenidad en su rostro; pero bien que sus tijeras decían otra cosa–. ¿Sabes qué debes hacer, no?

Mayuzumi negó.

Sí lo sabía, la diferencia radicaba en que no lo haría.

–¡Bestia!

–Reo –le calló el pelirrojo, para luego dirigirse al mayor–. Kotaro ha estado todo el día esperando a que lo felicites.

El peli-gris asintió vagamente, mirando detenidamente aquellas tijeras.

– _Chihiro_ –apuró Seijuurou.

–OI. Hayama –le llamó, el menor se giró decaído.

–¿Sí, Mayuzumi? –Preguntó, sin ánimo alguno. No parecía él.

El mayor se volteó a ver a sus _molestos_ kohais; el cómo estos, a su manera, le obligaban a continuar. Nebuya tronando sus dedos, Mibuchi con una cartera… _¿Qué?_ Y, finalmente, Akashi Seijuurou con su serenidad alarmante y sus tenebrosas tijeras.

Tragó duro: –Feliz cumpleaños, Hayama –terminó e inmediatamente fue cegado por la enorme y radiante sonrisa del de orbes verdes.

–¡Gracias, _Mayuzumi-sepai_!

Chihiro asintió, sintiendo como la presión en su espalda disminuía y la circulación de la sangre cesaba gracias al fuerte abrazo del más pequeño.

 _ **Palabras:**_ _481._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HAYAMA KOTARO-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no Basket y Facebook no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

 _ **Re-Disclaimer:**_ _Este conjunto de drabbles participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Como podrán ver, con este drabble ya se cumple el mínimo de palabras requeridas para el reto, así que creo que esto ahora sí es legal (?)_ _–espero que lo sea–. Posiblemente, el siguiente sea un HayaAka o un HayaKasa, o en su defecto, Hayama por cualquier otro chico (?) En fin, disfruten de su lectura~_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _[Hayama K. & Izuki S.]_

 _ **~FACEBOOK~**_

Hayama Kotaro, como cualquier adolescente normal, _vive por y para_ _las redes sociales_. Nada más se levanta y ya se conecta en éstas; cuando se acuesta, bueno, no es diferente. Las únicas oportunidades –por no decir escasas– en que deja su celular de lado son en los entrenamientos. Quizás es porque ama más el baloncesto que sus preciadas redes sociales, o bien, por el miedo que le infunde Akashi cada vez que lo ve distraído en la práctica –optando más por esta última–.

Por supuesto, hoy no sería la excepción. Hoy era importantísimo el revisarlas constantemente, ¿por qué? Pues, porque era su cumpleaños. Y, como cualquier otro amante de las redes sociales, esperaba ser felicitado allí.

A Hayama realmente no le importaba si le saludaban en la calle, porque no estaba publicado en su perfil; por ende, no podría presumirles a Nebuya y Mibuchi. Así de simple. Por ello, en su cumpleaños no salía de su casa, para así _obligar_ a sus amigos y conocidos a felicitarle por Facebook –es más, ni siquiera salía de su habitación, para que su madre le publicase _algo_ –. A esos extremos llegaba Kotaro…

Leyó el primer mensaje, que no era nada más y nada menos que de Akashi Seijuurou: _Feliz cumpleaños, Kotaro._ 00:00 hrs. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos; porque Akashi era _absoluto_. Si Kotaro debía ser sincero, no le sorprendió nada; quizás, si hubiese sido 00:01 hrs. le hubiese entrado el miedo e inmediatamente hubiese salido a comprar provisiones para el fin del mundo.

El segundo mensaje era de Kagami Taiga: _Feliz cumpleaños, Hayama. Que te lo pases genial. ¡Ah! Kuroko también te desea feliz cumpleaños._ Más que el mensaje y el emisor en sí, Hayama se preguntaba _¿Qué diablos hacía Kuroko en casa de Kagami por esas horas?_ Joder, si la publicación decía 02:21 hrs.

Continuó leyendo las felicitaciones –las de Mibuchi, Kasamatsu, Takao, Nebuya, Miyaji, Teppei, la zanahoria tsundere y muchas otras personas que tenía como amigos en Facebook–, hasta que se topó con la que se llevó la corona con la _originalidad_ –según Hayama, claro, nadie más lo creería así–.

Izuki Shun, el de Seirin, el chico de los _buenos chistes_ , el mismo con el cual, recientemente, tenía una gran amistad…

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hayama! Espero que te regalen muchos pijamas._ La carcajada que soltó se escuchó en todo el barrio y fue regañado por su madre de paso. No podía dejar de reír escandalosamente, pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Si el chiste estaba buenísimo –según él, claro; los demás comentarios que le seguían a ése no dejaban de lincharlo–.

Rápidamente tecleó un: _¡Que buen chiste, Izuki! Te veo en el parque a las cinco._ Porque sí, Kotaro estaba dispuesto a abandonar su ritual anual para deleitarse con más chistes igual de _buenos._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _469._


End file.
